


Lovesick (Please Call Me Your Baby)

by sweeterthankarma



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [30]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Finger Sucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, set sometime in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Laura sucks in another breath and finds the strength to form a coherent sentence, gasping out, “how are you so charismatic even when you’re fucking my brains out?”“Oh, is that what I’m doing?” Carmilla replies, voice lilting up, tone thick with arousal, teasing. “I wasn’t sure.”
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Lovesick (Please Call Me Your Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month! I've reached the end of my first ever month-long fic challenge, where I wrote and posted LGBTQ+ fics for thirty days, all inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517562182177703635/). These fics were anywhere from 100-1,500 words, were for different fandoms, ships and characters, and all stand alone. This was indeed a challenge for me but it was a lot of fun and this certainly won't be my last fic challenge! I'll definitely do more in the future and if anyone has any requests for what they'd like to see me try (Femslash February, Kinktober, 30 days of a specific fandom, etc.), feel free to send them by way! Let me know in the comments what your favorite fic/ship out of this challenge was, and thanks to everyone who read every day! 
> 
> Day 30 Prompt: Charismatic. 
> 
> Title comes from the song "Lovesick" by Banks.

“My god, you make me so wet,” Laura gasps out, her breath low and strained and so— well,  _ breathless—  _ that Carmilla isn’t even sure she hears her correctly at first. Her voice catches in her throat, a sharp intake of air stuck somewhere between her mouth and her lungs, and she freezes, if only for half a second, merely out of shock. Laura notices— because of course she does, she knows her so well— and Carmilla watches the recognition flood across her face, along with the color rushing up to her cheeks. There’s a brief moment where she looks guilty, ashamed, a little sorry, but then Carmilla is moving her hands away from her waist and up to her neck and kissing her hard, shutting up any doubts that she may have had, and that reluctance fades as quickly as it had arrived.

“I didn’t think you’d be a dirty talker,” Carmilla says when she breaks away, her lips brushing against Laura’s as she speaks. She chuckles, admittedly impressed. There’s a little part of her— okay, maybe a big part— that still can’t believe Laura is hers, that she’s fortunate enough to see Laura in a state like this. To hear her talk dirty. To hear her talk dirty  _ to her.  _

Laura blushes, crimson red fanning across her cheeks as she darts her gaze away from Carmilla’s eyes and back again. “I didn’t know I was,” she admits. 

Her voice is honest, trusting. She dips forward, presses her forehead to Carmilla’s, and lingers in the feeling of her girlfriend’s hot breath on the corner of her mouth, on her jaw, moving down to her throat seconds later when the intimacy of the moment has passed— or rather, moved onto a different kind of intimacy. 

“I guess that’s just what you bring out of me.”

Carmilla grins wickedly, looks up at her girlfriend with those darkened eyes that make Laura’s heart feel like it’s doing somersaults. Only when she remembers how to function again does she fumble her hands around Carmilla’s hips, up her shirt, and pull her body flush to her chest so that she can slot her mouth against hers again. 

Kissing Carmilla feels like breathing. So natural, so normal, something Laura’s grown so used to and can’t imagine being without, even though they’re still rather new to this whole relationship thing. The part of Carmilla’s lips against Laura’s is like an inhale, the slip of her tongue like an exhale, and everything in between feels like living, like striving forward, like wanting. It’s not like Laura’s had too many partners before her, but she’s convinced— and maybe it’s just the endorphins talking— that nothing and no one will ever be as good. This is it. Carmilla’s the best she’ll ever get. She’s reached heaven, right here and now, in their college dorm room that smells of old textbooks and Laura’s lavender air freshener. 

Carmilla pulls away and lets her fingers trip over Laura’s lips, saliva-warm and panting. Laura’s mouth opens just a little, as if to take her into her mouth, and though she’s clearly eager, willing and offering, Carmilla still stops to ask if that’s okay, ever the gentlewoman. Desperate but charmed, Laura nods and assures her, “of course it is.” She pauses, and then says, “you’re hot as fuck.”

Laura doesn’t usually swear. Something about it makes Carmilla feel like she’s honest-to-god going to explode. There’s lust in her eyes that Laura’s never seen before, at least not quite so bright, and it makes her entire body shiver, her hips thrust up to seek friction in Carmilla’s weight. She sucks slow and languid on Carmilla’s fingers, takes her time urging them deep into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the tips, and she makes sure to whine too, put on a full, multilayered show. Carmilla’s eyes nearly roll back into her head, overwhelmed and taken aback, and Laura swears Carmilla growls a little in return. 

She’s desperate after that, pulling the remaining clothes between them off in a chaotic fit. Laura’s shirt gets tossed over the lamp, dimming the room to a low glow, and she should care since it’s a fire hazard, but she really doesn’t. Carmilla mouths her way down her stomach, hands squeezing her sides, and Laura has a brief thought that if the room were to catch on fire, she wouldn’t even bother to escape until Carmilla had made her come.

She thinks to voice this aloud, make a joke of it, and honestly, she tries to, but Carmilla’s tugging away her panties and diving into the space between her thighs with a hasty need that Laura’s never felt anyone have for her, and all words get lost in the back of her throat to a heady moan.

They’ve only had sex a handful of times times before this, but Carmilla already seems to know Laura’s body inside and out, almost better than she knows it herself. She moves like magic as she lavishes her clit, providing heavy strokes of her tongue in tandem with sharp thrusts of her fingers. She’s so good and Laura tells her so, a self-aware and shameless rambling mess when Carmilla arches her fingers up and inside and shifts in that way that Laura craves, a way that makes her beg for more. Of course, Carmilla gives her what she wants. Always. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Carmilla murmurs, taking a second to pull her mouth away and spread Laura open with her fingers. She takes in the sight before her, practically marveling at her, and Laura groans again, oversensitive yet still seeking more. She jerks her hips up and back towards Carmilla’s complaint mouth and a visible shudder rolls through her when Carmilla adds lowly, “so perfect, my princess.”

Laura sucks in another breath and finds the strength to form a coherent sentence, gasping out, “how are you so charismatic even when you’re fucking my brains out?” 

“Oh, is that what I’m doing?” Carmilla replies, voice lilting up, tone thick with arousal, teasing. “I wasn’t sure.” 

“Shut up,” Laura half laughs, half demands, “and get on with it.” 

Laura expects resistance, expects Carmilla to tease her more and draw her release out even longer. Instead, Carmilla obeys, quipping “yes, ma'am” before hitching Laura’s legs over her shoulders— and  _ oh god,  _ it may just be the feeling of her mouth on Laura’s clit, oversensitive and impatient, but those two little words barrel her towards her orgasm, and Laura decides that the reason why might be a whole other thing they need to find time to explore later. For now, though, this is more than enough. Anything and everything that Carmilla has to give to her is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and celebrate pride month with me on Tumblr [here.](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
